


The date

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Exploitshipping, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old ai Haru and 24 year old Ema Bessho goes on a date  but Kengo is following them without them knowing.  contains Exploitshipping  known as Ema Bessho x Haru.  This is a au fanfic.  I don't own vrains.   sorry for errors.





	The date

19 year old ai Bohman was watching tv until you notice his 17 year old ai brother, Haru was getting ready for something. Bohman said " Haru, where are you going?". Haru said " I am going on a date". Bohman asked " what's a date?". Haru said " A date is a social or romantic appointment or engagement.". Bohman said " you're not ready for romance yet.". " please let me see how this date will go, give me a chance." Haru said. Bohman said " ok but be safe , brother. ". Haru said " Thank you, big brother" as he went to pick up his date.

Meanwhile at kengo and Ema's home, Kengo Dojun was freaking out and said " you're going on a date?!". 24 year old Ema Bessho said " yes, I am going on a date" for the 10th time she said it to him in 3 minutes. A car horn beeped. Ema said with a blush " He's here . gotta to go" as she left . When she went outside, she saw her good looking date, Haru. Haru said " what do you want to do?". Ema said " what about a simple ice cream date?". Haru said with a blush " souns good to me . All the ice cream shops are closed today. so now what?'. Ema said "Café Nagi serve ice cream now.". Haru said " ok, that can work.". Haru and Ema went to Café Nagi with Kengo on a motorcycle following them to firgue out who Ema's date was.

Haru and Ema finally got to Café Nagi with yusaku doing the food making since Shoichi Kusanagi entered in a hot dog eating contest that was in mexico with a grand prize of 500 thousand dollars. Yusaku saw Ema and Haru holding hands . Yusaku said " what do you want?". Haru said " Just 2 choclate ice cream cones.". Yusaku said " ok, that will be $1.55. ". Haru handed yusaku the money with a $20 dollar tip. yusaku smiled when he saw that tip. Yusaku gave Ema and Haru their ice cream. Ema and Haru sat at a table eating ice cream in a cute away. Haru said " this is a good date" while enjoying his ice cream and Ema said " It is so sweet and good. But you're better". Haru blushed and said " Thank you, Ema. You are so sweet and pretty" leaning towards Ema's face for a kiss. Ema said " I love you, Haru" leaning toward Haru's face for a kiss together. Their lips tounched each other and they had a very romantic kiss. Ai , who was beside yusaku said " Lucky ai". Flame who was sleep and woke up " why is this heir a lucky ai?". Ai said " Haru is dating Ema bessho!". Flame said " ok... wait what?".

Ema and Haru continued thier kissing. Kengo finally saw them kissing and having a romantic time. Kengo said " I kinda wished I minded my own business. My sister is dating a ai." hiding where Ema and Haru could not see him. Haru and Ema said to each other " I love you" while being romantic. Kengo who was still watching them said " I have to admit they look cute together eventhough he's an ai.". Haru said " It's getting late. I have school tommrow. ". Ema said " ok". Haru took Ema home and Kengo got back first.

Ema and Haru got to Ema's place. Ema asked " can we have one more romantic time before i go in?". Haru said "yes". Haru and Ema went into the back of the car laying down and kissing each other with Haru on the top and Ema on the bottom. They was kissing and having a cute romantic time. After 10 minutes, Ema left the car with a big smile on her face. Ema said " I love you, Haru." with a big blush. Haru said " I love you too, Ema " with a big blush while he left to go back to his place.


End file.
